


Stress and Hugs

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Stressed Peter, Tired Peter, little angst, long hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 2: Long, Exhausted hug from behindPeter had a long day and he just wants to be with MJ.





	Stress and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I'm posting more than once a month? Neither can I but I'm seriously loving this series. It's so much fun to step away from the hardcore angst and just give out some fluff to the deserving teens. Keep in mind I wrote this during class so it may be a little all over the place but I still love it. Also, this inspired by the prompt list by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy, L.

Peter had a day, to say the least, and all he wanted to do was see Michelle for a few minutes. With his busy day, he didn’t get to her at lunch and only class he had with her was filled with a test. He only had a few minutes before Mr Stark would show up and pick him up to go work on some upgrades for his suit but he just had to see her.

He was greeted by her mom at the door and with just looking at him she let him find his way to her room.

He didn’t bother knocking knowing that with the loud music that she was probably doing some form of art.

“Mom we talked about the whole knocking thing,” she said without looking up, she was going to start another argument with what she thought was her mom when Peter's voice became clear.

“Sorry, I’ll knock next time,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his head fall to her shoulder. God, it felt so good to have this small moment of silence, to just be near Michelle for a few moments and calm down.

“Rough day,” she asked, continuing with her drawing but still giving Peter her full attention.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” he groaned, tightening his arms around her.

“Wanna talk about it” she then put down her pencil, as she leaned into him. Loving his embrace more than just about anything.

“I was up till 2 in the morning studying for that stupid test today and then Flash was being an even bigger douche than normal. I got in a huge fight with May this morning and she hasn't picked up all day because of work. Harrington won’t get off my ass about missing practice last night” Peter could practically go on forever with everything that went wrong that day but that exhausted him just to think about it.

“Oh and Mr Stark is coming to pick me up in like 5 minutes” he groaned, don’t get him wrong. He loves all the time he spends with Mr Stark but today he just wanted to lay in bed with Michelle.

“Wanna skip?” she turned in his arms a little to see the small smile that formed on his lips. “We can get ice cream,” she pushed him slightly to gain a giggle.

“Wanna come with me and get ice cream on the way” he shot back, turning his head to show the smile that took all day to get on his face.

“Sure” she moved to get up but he kept her put, closing his eyes again.

“Can we just stay for a minute?” He sighed.

“Of course” she wrapped her own hands around his, letting her head fall on top of his. Let’s just say Mr Stark had to wait a few minutes before he offered up some ice cream to the two late teens in his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
